


A different kind of fascination

by demonhunterknight



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, Dinner Party, F/M, First Kiss, Hannibal Lecter Cooks, Hannibal is angry, Hannibal is cute, Hannibal's secret is revealed, Hugs, Hurt, Kidnapping, More Hugs, Preparation, Protective Hannibal Lecter, because who doesn't like hugs, but it's okay in the end, cause you've been kidnapped, gotta be careful, hannibal and carrots, hannibal hugs, hannibal loves you, hannibal makes a joke, injured reader, injuries, jack probably can't cook, kindapped, kiss, lots of hugs, sleeping, slight injury description, you actually don't go to it, you don't care, you find out he's a cannibal, you throw a pillow at him, you're late
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: You and Hannibal are invited to Jack's dinner party get together, but you're late, then Will receives a call, and boy, does Hannibal not like what the phone call is about.





	A different kind of fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this cause I was bored, it started as prompts, but ended up as a full fic, feedback is appreciated, i hope you guys like it!!

He opens the door with as much conviction as ever, steps past the marbled tile of the floor and onto hardwood, the sound of it bending under his leather shoes reaches his ears, and he inwardly cringes, it’s not as if silence was the factor of surprise he was bidding on, but nonetheless, he continues forward, so the door is hinged at a 60 degree angle, and he can observe the occupants of the room from the door way, where he stands. A few single heads turn to face him, looking towards him with an impotent curiosity, and upon seeing the psychiatrist, simply nod and turn back to their conversations. He doesn’t respond, simply staring ahead, watching one man in particular.

Will Graham.

The man sits precariously on the edge of the armchair, his eyes cast down to the floor , but flick to the psychiatrist as he feels someone’s eyes trained on him. He casts him a small smile, before looking back down at his shoes, the man smiles in return, knowing that it is lost in the talk of the room, he shifts his weight slightly from one foot to the other, balancing his weight out evenly amongst the floor, and then steps fully into the room, the people that didn’t notice him enter do now, and Jack, who is siting in the middle of a coach stands as he sees him. Making his way forward, and displaying an outstretched hand.

“Mr. Lecter, glad you could make it” He greets, the man nodding in response, accepting the hand and shaking it, before pulling away, and making a small movement to wipe his hand against the side of his jacket, his face not displaying the grimace he wish he could.

“Mr. Crawford” Hannibal responds, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, and glancing towards Will, who is watching him, and upon seeing him notice, flicks his head away, again resting his gaze upon the floor once again. Hannibal exams the room, and the guests, before finally making his way over to will, and taking a place in the armchair next to Will’s. He nods at then man, before his body towards him to ask a question.

“Is Y/N coming?” He questions, and will shrugs, he looks around the room, and then at the empty seat beside him, he presumed that would be Y/n’s, if she ever showed, if it were unlike the girl he would of thought it rude, but because it wasn’t uncommon, he simply cast the thought aside, focusing on engaging with mindless conversation with a few of Crawford’s guests, only to be interrupted by the shrill tone of Will’s mobile. A few heads turn to him, as he glances down at his pocket, before sliding a hand into his trousers and pulling out his phone. He looks down at the caller ID and then towards Hannibal, who watches the man intently, silently asking the question.

“It’s Y/N” He responds, pressing the answer button, and holding the phone to his ear, standing and walking towards a quiet corner, before stopping short, and turning back, his eyes wide, and breath ragged. Hannibal stands now, concern flooding over is features, and he walks closer to Will.

“What is it?” He asks, motioning with his hand for Will to speak. He doesn’t respond, simply mouthing silently, opening his mouth and closing it again. He shakes his head and the phone slides from his fingers, clattering to the ground, people have noticed now, and Crawford stands, frowning at the two men, eyes darting between the two.

“Graham?” He asks, watching Will, as Hannibal steps forward, picking up the fallen phone from the cold floor, and placing it on a side table, he turns back to Will and places a firm on his shoulder.

“Will, speak” He says, firmly, giving Will’s shoulder a small squeeze, the man’s eyes dart to look at him, and he mutters out a string of words.

“Y/N… S-she.. T-they h-have… Missing” He says, stuttering over his words, and Hannibal frowns, trying to form a sentence, and then it hits him.

“She’s been kidnapped” Crawford states bluntly, before Hannibal could, and Will’s head moves up and down, confirming his statement. A few of the guest gasp, looking between each other and Crawford turns around.

“Apologies, I’m going to have to cancel our dinner, as you can see, a situation has come up” He says, and a few guests nod, standing while grabbing possessions, before heading to door.

After they had left, and it was just Will, Hannibal and Jack in the room. He turned to the two men.

“Did they say where she was being kept?” He asked Will, and he shakes his head. Hannibal still hasn’t spoken, and he stares at the spot where the phone had fallen, a half frown, half shocked expression.

He should have made her come with him.

She was in his kitchen just this morning, sitting opposite the side where he cut vegetables, sitting in one of his night shirts.

She had sauntered into his kitchen, a sleepy smile forming on her face when her gaze fell upon Hannibal, she raised a balled fist and rubbed her eyes, let out a small yawn and then let it drop back down to her side, tugging down at his shirt, that was just a few sizes too big for her, dropping just below her shoulder, showing the black of her bra strap, and trailed down over her waist, past the hem of her shorts. And she walked over to the kitchen island, leaning on the counter and resting her head in her hands, smiling at Hannibal.

They weren’t dating, no. But the woman had been living at his house for some time, it had been easier or the two of them, she had recently moved into the area, and hadn’t had a solid place to live before his house, sticking to apartments that were rented for a week at a time, and crappy motel rooms.

They had met over a dead body, true, it wasn’t the best way to meet someone, but it had been a crime scene and they’d called in a specialist. Y/N L/N.

They said she was the best forensic specialist in Y/C, and had flown directly to the area for it, being offered a position at the FBI at the same time.

And Hannibal was fascinated the first moment he saw her.

He could see instantly that she wasn’t like the others. There was something else. Something delectable about the way she moved, examined the body with such precision, her eyes flicking over the body, taking in every minute detail and pattern that others had missed.

She’d found the killer in under 24 hours.

And that made his mouth water.

And there she’d stood, in his kitchen, wearing the shirt she’d ‘borrowed’ from his laundry basket, and he watched her grin at him, his eyes trailing over the outline of her collarbone, and her hips, before she looked down at what he was cooking.

“Why you cookin’ carrots for breakfast? Ya freak” She says, laughing lightly, and he smiles in response.

“Well, dear, I’m packing an emergency lunch, breakfast is almost ready” He says, indicating to the sizzling pan, and she nods.

“Smart, you never know what Jack’s cooking is going to do to your stomach” She jokes and shifts position, pulling up a stool and sitting on it, instantly making her appear taller, and she scooted the chair closer, making it scrape along the tiled floor, making Hannibal pause from his chopping and look at her, raising a brow ever so slightly, giving her a look that screamed _could ya not _and she simply grinned at him, taking pleasure in the response she gained from him.

It was like that most of the time, she would try her best to irk and irritate him, and most of the time it would be successful, she was the only one who could, and that ensnared him more.

And he had let her go.

He told her he would drive her to Crawford’s, but she had shaken her head and patted his arm, saying she could fully well walk herself to Jack’s.

And yet she wasn’t here.

Instead she was somewhere where he couldn’t see her, couldn’t guarantee her safety, and that made him feel something he rarely felt.

Rage.

And it was because of her.

But then again, it always was.

And Hannibal wasn’t going to let them get away with it. No, definitely not.

And as he was bought from his thoughts, he knew what he was having for dinner.

“Mr. Lecter?” A voice asked, and he looked up, to see Crawford watching him, a hand on his arm, which he quickly brushed off.

“Yes Mr. Crawford?” He says, already heading towards the door.

“We’ll find her” Jack says, attempting to be reassuring, and Hannibal nods.

“Oh yes, yes we shall” He confirms.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warehouse – Early Afternoon:**

You let out a groan as your eyes flicker open, squinting at the harsh light that is shone in your face, and you turn away from it, instantly squeezing your eyes shut again in pain. You let out a sigh and you hear a voice talk.

“Hey, she’s awake” A man’s voice states, and you open your eyes again, letting the adjust to the flashlight, you move your arms, but they’re restrained by rope, and you freeze, suddenly remembering what had happened.

20 minutes, that all it was supposed to take, a short walk to Jack’s house, but you’d never made it, rough hands grabbing you by the neck, and a cloth covering your mouth.

You’d been kidnapped.

And now you sat in a warehouse, god knows how many miles away from Hannibal, and Will, and anyone that knew you.

“Shit” You mumble and a voice laughs.

“How does Hannibal stand that mouth of yours?” He questions, and you shoot another curse word at him, then you stop.

“You know Hannibal?” You ask, tilting your head as much as your body would allow yourself, and looking at the man, but the light made it so all you could see was an outline, but if you had to place a guess, he looked between 5’9” and 6’2”, rather large built, probably goes to the gym, and then you shake your head, you couldn’t be profiling him, not at the moment. And then the man speaks.

“I did, though the son of a bitch is truly going to be sorry, after all, I have you” He says, and you shake your head.

“Why do I matter?” You ask, and he laughs.

“Because, he cares about you” The man responds, and you laugh a little.

“We just live together” You insist, and the man stands, the torchlight moving away, giving you a look at the man in front of you.

And then he hits you.

Physically hits you, a hard punch to the face and your head swings to the side, groaning in pain, your cheek stinging, and you twist your hand, trying to loosen the restraint. He hits you again, and then draws back.

“I wish we could of met another way, but if I don’t ruin this pretty face a little, Hannibal isn’t going to be angry enough” And you hear the click of a cell phone camera, and you spit onto the ground, the sharp metallic taste of blood in your mouth.

“Why?” You ask, and you hear a chuckle.

“I bet Hannibal hasn't told you his little secret” He says, and you look up, frowning.

“What?” You say, and he laughs again, sitting back down on the chair in front of you.

“Oh, that’s just funny, to think that you don’t know what he puts on your plate every morning” He says, and you frown, twisting your body.

“What the fuck are you talking about” You whisper, frowning.

“People” He says. “He puts people on your plate”

You stop moving, and let your eyes close shut, _was he telling the truth?_ Probably, it wasn’t as if it was a shock, you’d guessed something was different the moment you’d walked into his home, and the way he acted, watched you as you ate.

“So?” You say, and the man stops. Watching you closely.

“So? Aren’t you shocked, aren’t you going to scream, throw up, faint in horror?” He asks, and you shake your head.

“I’m a profiler, I profile, it’s what I do” You say, and he stands, walking over to you, and everything goes black again and the last thing you hear is.

“Mouthy bitch”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal sits in the front of the car, eyes staring at the road, he knows where they’ve taken her now, after Will had described the man, and told him what he had said, he knew who it was.

And then he had sent the picture.

That had done it, Will had ran out of the room, mobile in hand and eyes wide in horror, and as he handed the mobile to Hannibal, and after he’d seen the picture of Y/n, blood on her face, a bruise under her eye, and tied up, he knew he had to get there.

The car ride was silent, neither Hannibal nor Will spoke, it was usually Y/n who filled in the silences, cracked jokes or made Hannibal play whatever godawful band she had recently found and liked to listen to, but the air was heavy, and the silence between the two was thick and overcrowded, making it hard to breathe, it was Hannibal who spoke first, slowing his driving as he pulled up to a building.

“She’s in there” He said, breathing in deeply, closing his eyes and undoing his seatbelt, Will did the same, and Hannibal stopped him.

“No, wait here” He says, and Will says nothing, nodding and stopping his movements.

Hannibal opens the car door and steps out, shutting it behind him, and with wide steps he strides towards the building and stopping quietly at the door, before opening and entering, his shoes making a noise on the cold paved floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up to a hand cupping your face, pulling your chin upwards, and you blink your eyes open, frowning at the outside world. You let out a pained sound, and let out a sigh of breath, looking at the person in front of you as they whisper.

“Y/n… Y/n, darling, I’m here” A man says, and your vision becomes clearer, you know that voice it’s…

“Hannibal” You say, and he lets out a hum of confirmation, pulling you closer to him, and wrapping an arm around your waist.

“That’s right dear, it’s me” He says, softly, his voice barely a whisper, and you hear a police siren outside.

“T-That guy” You start, but you are cut off by Hannibal.

“Gone, he’s gone, I took care of him” He says, and you nod slowly.

“Y-You killed him?” You ask, and you feel his body tense, and you look at him, his eyes studying you closely. You see him hesitate, and you try to smile at him.

“It’s okay, I-I know” You say, and he breathes out, stroking your hair.

“Yes, I did” He says, and you nod.

“Good” And you try to stand, shakily standing up, and bringing yourself to the feet, stumbling as you stood up and almost fell, Hannibal’s hand going to your side to steady you, holding you upright, and you place a hand on his chest to hold yourself upright. You look up at Hannibal and frown, and he looks at you.

“What is it?” He asks, and you look towards the floor.

“He said..” You start slowly, and Hannibal looks at you, and then at the door which bursts open, revealing Crawford and several other cops.

“What did he say?” Hannibal asks, and you shake your head.

“It can wait” You reply, and he watches you, as Jack rushes forward, and reaches out an arm for you.

“Is that the guy that did this” He says, pointing towards a crumpled figure in the corner, and you glance at Hannibal.

“Yes” You say, and Jack looks at Hannibal, frowning.

“How’d that happen” He asks, pointing at his state, and you look at him.

“I killed him” You mumble, and you feel Hannibal’s hand tighten around your waist, and Jack looks at you nodding.

“Self-defence” You say. “Tried to kill me” You add, and he nods.

“All right, we’ll sort that out later, let’s get a medic check you up” He says, and Hannibal nods.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hannibal’s house – Evening**

“How are you feeling?” Hannibal asks, as you sit at the kitchen counter, tenderly prodding at your cheek, he sees you do this and frowns.

“Stop that, love” He says, and your head shoots up, tilted in confusion.

“Love?” You ask, and he puts down his knife, he raises a brow at you and then picks up your knife again.

“What were you going to say earlier?” He asks, avoiding your question. And you sigh.

“The man, earlier, well he said” You start, and he looks at you, stopping again, waiting for you to continue, and then you look at the meat he’s cutting and ask.

“What meat is that?” You ask, and Hannibal looks down, and you see him close his eyes slightly.

“It’s loin” He says, and you look at him.

“Loin from what?” You ask, and he looks at you.

“Human, loin from a human” He says, and watches you closely, you nod at him and look away.

“Thank you” You say, and he frowns.

“What for?” Hannibal asks, and you look back at him.

“For being truthful, I don’t think I would of.. well I dunno, if you weren’t I don’t know what I’d do” You say, and Hannibal looks at you.

“You don’t seem surprised, or angry for that matter” He informs, and you shrug.

“I had a feeling, I guess, but, honestly, it doesn’t bother me, and maybe I should be weirded out by that, but I’m not, I guess that it’s just, I don’t know, natural” You say, and look at Hannibal, and he moves around the side of the counter, until he’s standing in front of you, he leans down a little, and cups your cheek.

“You fascinate me, you understand that correct?” Hannibal says, and you nod, leaning into his touch slightly, reaching out your hand, wrapping it around Hannibal’s waist and pulling him in for a hug, which he accepts, wrapping one arm around your waist, as he lets you bury your nose into the side of his neck, nuzzling into the warmth of him.

“Yeah, I’m pretty great” You joke, and you feel him chuckle softly.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, it’s entirely my fault” Hannibal says, and you shake your head.

“No, it’s not, and next time you offer to drive me anywhere, I think I’ll accept it” You laugh, and pulls away from the hug, making you frown at him, pouting slightly.

“You’re not walking anywhere, not unless I’m next to you” He says, and you smile.

“I can live with that” You say, and Hannibal watches you, and you look at him, still smiling.

“What?” You ask, and he brings a hand to your chin, bringing it upwards, his thumb brushes the edge of your lip, and he glances down at them.

“May I?” He asks, and you nod slowly, and with that he brings his lips to yours and your eyes flicker shut, his lips are soft, and slightly warm, and he pushes them against yours gently, as if scared to hurt you, and you wrap your arms around him, one hand snaking to the back of his neck to bring yourself closer to him, and you feel him gently run his tongue along the edge of your lip. After what seems like eternity he pulls away, watching you ask you open your eyes, looking at him and smiling.

“So, tell me, how long have you wanted to do that?” You tease, and he smiles at you.

“Long enough” He says, pressing another kiss to your lips, and you smile into it.

“You know, your food is burning” You say, and he looks up at the pan that’s bubbling over, he stands and walks around the counter, switching off the hob and moving the pan, sighing at you.

“This is your fault” He says, and you chuckle, sticking your tongue out at me.

“No idea what you’re talking about” You say, and he sighs, smiling at you.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walk along the corridor towards Hannibal’s room, pillow in hand, you smile a little as you stand outside his door, and you knock once. You hear him shuffling around inside, and then he calls.

“Come in” And you open the door, seeing him standing facing away from you, arranging his pillows, you raise yours and throw it at him, hitting him square in the back, and he turns, looking at you with a raised brow.

“That was highly rude of you” He states, and you shrug, grinning, walking closer to him, hugging his torso.

“Hi” You say, and you feel his hand rub gentle circles on your back.

“Hello, dear” He responds, and presses a chaste kiss to your forehead, before looking down at you.

“What brings you here?” He asks, and you shrug.

“Can I sleep here tonight?” You ask, and you feel him pull away, looking at you.

“You don’t need to ask, dear, you can sleep in here whenever you wish to” Hannibal says and you smile at him, moving away from him and flopping onto his bed. He looks at you, smiling, and you grin at him.

“Wait, why is your bed softer than mine?” You ask, frowning, and Hannibal smiles.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Hannibal says, walking towards you and sitting on the bed,

“Now, are we going to sleep, or are you going to complain about my bed being soft?” He asks, and you shrug, sliding under the duvet, and looking at Hannibal.

“Get in” You order, and he complies, puling the duvet over his body, and turning to you and throwing an arm around your waist. Bringing you to his chest, he rests his head on yours and breathes out, and you snuggle into his body, feeling the warmth of it, smiling into his chest.

“Goodnight Hannibal” You whisper, and he presses a kiss to your forehead, smiling.

“Goodnight Y/n” He says, and you shut your eyes.


End file.
